


Song Parodies and Song Fics

by Nic_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas fucked up, Castiel as Hamilton, Cell Block Tango, Congratulations (Hamilton), Dean is Angelica, Dean is a good bro, Gabriel as Burr, How Do I Tag, I shall add more as i go along, If its in Cell Block Tango its in here, Lucifer and Gabriel have a rap battle, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Poor Adam Milligan, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader Joins Marines, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam is Eliza, Sastiel - Freeform, Song Parody, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Song: Schuyler Sisters (Hamilton), Winchester Sister, fite me, please read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_Writes/pseuds/Nic_Writes
Summary: Just some Song Fics and Parodies for Supernatural. Hope you beans enjoy! ✌





	1. Cell Block Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Sam- Pop  
> Alastair- Six  
> Lucifer- Squish  
> Castiel- Uh Uh  
> Dean- Cicero  
> Becky- Lipschitz
> 
> I own none of the characters. The original lyrics are from the musical Chicago.

[CROWLEY]  
And now, the six merry murderers of the Kansas Prison in their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango'...

[SAM]  
Pop!

[ALASTAIR]  
Hunters

[LUCIFER]  
Squish

[CASTIEL]  
Uh Uh

[DEAN]  
Hennessey

[BECKY]  
Shirley

[SAM]  
Pop!

[ALASTAIR]  
Hunters

[LUCIFER]  
Squish

[CASTIEL]  
Uh Uh

[DEAN]  
Hennessey

[BECKY]  
Shirley

[ALL]  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They only had themselves to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

[DEAN]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[SAM]  
Pop!

[ALASTAIR]  
Hunters

[LUCIFER]  
Squish

[CASTIEL]  
Uh Uh

[DEAN]  
Hennessey

[BECKY]  
Shirley

[SAM] You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Gabriel. Gabriel liked to chew gum. No, not chew, pop. So I came home this one day. And I'm really irritated I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy. And there's Gabriel lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin' Poppin'! So, I said to him, I said "You pop that Gum one more time" And he did. So I took the blade from my bag and gave him one warning...into his head.

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

[ALASTAIR] I met Meg Masters from Salt Lake city about two years ago. She told me she was single, and we hit it off right away. So we started living together. She'd go out, she'd come home, I'd fix her a drink, we'd torture. Then I found out, single she told me. Single my ass! Not only was she cheating, oh no...she was helping the Winchesters. One of those hunters you know. So that night when she came home, I fixed her a drink...as usual. You know some girls just can't hold their holy water.

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
She had it coming  
She had it coming  
She took a demon in his prime  
And then she used it And she abused it. It was a murder But not a crime!

[LUCIFER] Now, I'm standing in the armory sharpening my blade to pass the time. Minding my own business, In storms my brother Michael in a jealous rage. "You been screwing a Winchester," he said. He was crazy! And he kept on screamin', "You been screwing a Winchester." And then he ran into my blade. He ran into my blade ten times!

[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[CASTIEL] Quid ego hic? Dicebant mihi, ego feci Caelo cadunt. Sed hoc non est verum! Metatron dixit mihi adfuit, non destruens caelo! Exponere volui, ut angeli, sed non audire. 

[LUCIFER] Yeah, but did you do it?  
[CASTIEL] Uh uh, not guilty!

[SAM AND CASTIEL]  
He had it coming...

[DEAN] My friend Benny and I were heavy drinkers. And my girlfriend Jo drank along with us. Now, we drank a lot! One, two, three, four, five, shots of jack, Vodka, Hennessey, One right after the other. So this one night before we left town we were checked in at the Motel 6. The three of us, boozin' Havin' a few laughs And we run out of ice. So I go out to get some I come back, open the door And there's Benny and Jo, we only had seventeen shots...and they were in 69! Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, When I was washing their blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.

[DEAN]  
They had it coming

[EVERYONE ELSE]  
(They had it coming)

[DEAN]  
They had it coming

[EVERYONE ELSE]  
(They had it coming)

[DEAN]  
They had it coming all along

[EVERYONE ELSE]  
(They had it coming all along)

[DEAN]  
I didn't do it

[EVERYONE ELSE)  
(He didn't do it) 

[DEAN]  
But if I'd done it

[EVERYONE ELSE]  
(But if he'd done it)

[DEAN]  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[DEAN]  
They had it coming

[EVERYONE ELSE]  
(They had it coming)

[DEAN]  
They had it coming

[EVERYONE ELSE]  
(They had it coming)

[DEAN]  
They had it coming all along

[EVERYONE ELSE]  
(They took a hunter in his prime)

[DEAN]  
I didn't do it

[EVERYONE ELSE)  
(And then they used him) 

[DEAN]  
But if I'd done it How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[BECKY] I loved Chuck Shurley more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy...Sensitive... A writer. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself. On the way he found Lilith, Ruby, Meg, and Garth. I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive. And I saw him dead.

[ALL] The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
They had it coming 

[BECKY, LUCIFER, ALASTAIR]  
(they had it coming)

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
They had it coming 

[BECKY, LUCIFER, ALASTAIR]  
(they had it coming)

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
They had it coming all along. Cause if they used us

[BECKY, ALASTAIR, LUCIFER]  
('cause if they used us)

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
And they abused us 

[BECKY, ALASTAIR, LUCIFER]  
(and they abused us)

[ALL]  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

[BECKY, ALASTAIR, LUCIFER]  
They had it coming 

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
(they had it coming)

[BECKY, ALASTAIR, LUCIFER]  
They had it coming 

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
(they had it coming)

[BECKY, ALASTAIR, LUCIFER]  
They only had themselves to blame. If you'd been there

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
(If you'd been there)

[BECKY, ALASTAIR, LUCIFER]  
If you'd seen it

[SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL]  
(If you'd seen it)

[ALL]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[SAM] You pop that gum one more time!  
[ALASTAIR] Single my ass!  
[LUCIFER] Ten times!  
[DEAN] 17 shots- 69!  
[CASTIEL] Sed hoc non est verum!  
[BECKY] Artistic differences.

[SAM]  
Pop!

[ALASTAIR]  
Hunters

[LUCIFER]  
Squish

[CASTIEL]  
Uh Uh

[DEAN]  
Hennessey

[BECKY]  
Shirley


	2. Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Parody with Schuyler Sisters!

[GABRIEL]  
There’s nothing hunters love more  
Than going downtown and slummin’ it in a bar  
They pull up in their cars and stare  
At the patrons at the bar  
Just drinking without a care  
Take John Winchester: the man is wasted  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His children, Dean, Adam, Samsquatch  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys-

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

[DEAN]  
Dean Winchester!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

[SAM]  
Sammy!

[ADAM]  
And Adam!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
The Winchesters!

[DEAN]  
Dean!

[ADAM]  
Adam!

[SAM]  
And Sam!

[COMPANY]  
Work!

[ADAM]  
Daddy said to be home by sundown

[DEAN]  
Daddy doesn’t need to know

[ADAM]  
Daddy said not to go downtown

[SAM]  
Like I said, you’re free to go

[DEAN]  
But—look around, look around, the  
Apocalypse is happening in Kansas

[SAM/ADAM]  
Kansas!

[COMPANY]  
Dean!

[WINCHESTERS AND COMPANY]  
Work!

[ADAM]  
It’s bad enough daddy wants to sell his soul

[SAM]  
Hunters hunting everywhere

[ADAM]  
It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on the earth 

[DEAN]  
Lucifer's probably here

[DEAN AND MALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around, look around—

[SAM]  
Hey there Dean, remind me what we’re looking for…

[ALL WOMEN]  
He’s lookin’ for me!

[DEAN & COMPANY]  
Sammy, I’m lookin’ for a mind at work (work, work)  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)  
Whooaaaaa!

[SAM/ADAM/DEAN with COMPANY]  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work!

[GABRIEL]  
Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city  
Someone in a buzz next to someone lookin’ pretty  
Excuse me, sir, I know it’s not funny  
But your eyes are telling me you're looking for somebody  
To show you one helluva time  
Tell me, you searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?

[DEAN]  
Dude, you disgust me

[GABRIEL]  
Ah, so you’ve discussed me  
I’m an angel, baby, you can trust me!

[DEAN]  
I’ve been drinking Hennessey before you came  
Some men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
You lookin for a boy well Im looking for a man  
So understand as close as you can:

[DEAN/SAM/ADAM]  
"Saving People, Hunting Things, the Family Business. That's what makes us equal"

[DEAN]  
And when I meet Lucifer again

[COMPANY]  
Unh!

[DEAN]  
I’m ‘a compel him to go back to the cage once again

[WOMEN]  
Work!

[SAM]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[SAM/ADAM]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[DEAN/SAM/ADAM]  
History is happening at Kansas and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!

[WINCHESTERS AND COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!

[DEAN/SAM/ADAM & MEN]  
I’ve been drinking Hennessey before you came  
Look around, look around  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Some men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
The Apocalypse is happening in—  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[DEAN/SAM/ADAM & WOMEN]  
You lookin for a boy well Im looking for a man  
Kansas!  
Look around, look around, the Apocalypse is happening  
In Kansas!  
So understand as close as you can:

[DEAN/SAM/ADAM, FEMALE ENSEMBLE, & WOMEN]  
"Saving People, Hunting Things, the Family Business. That's what makes us equal"  
Look around, look around  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Whoo!  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

[FULL COMPANY]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening at Kansas and we just happen to be

[ALL WOMEN]  
In the greatest city in the world

[ALL MEN]  
In the greatest city—

[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!

[COMPANY & DEAN]  
Work, work! Dean Winchester!

[COMPANY, SAM AND ADAM]  
Work, work! Sammy!  
And Adam!

[COMPANY & DEAN/SAM/ADAM]  
Work, work!  
The Winchesters!  
Work, work  
We're looking for a mind at work  
Work, work (hey)  
Work, work (hey)  
Work, work

[COMPANY, DEAN, SAM, AND ADAM]  
Work, work  
Whoa!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Work, work  
In the greatest city in the..  
In the greatest city in the world

[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpless from Hamilton! Again the original lyrics are from Hamilton. I don't own any of the characters. Have fun beans! ✌

[SAM]  
Ooh, I do I do I do I  
Dooo! Hey!  
Ooh, I do I do I do I  
Dooo! Boy you got me 

[ADAM/GABRIEL]  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

[SAM AND ADAM/GABRIEL]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!  
Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

[SAM]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin’ at my brother as he’s dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”  
Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the bar yeah  
Everybody’s drinkin’ and the band’s top volume

[SAM AND ADAM/GABRIEL]  
Grind to the rhythm as we drink away

[SAM]  
Grab my brother, and  
Whisper, “Yo, this  
One’s mine.”  
My brother made his way across the room to you  
And I got nervous, thinking “What’s he gonna do?”  
He grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through”  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m  
Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes  
Oh!  
Yeah, I’m  
Helpless, (mumbles) that ass though  
I’m so into you  
I am so into you  
I know I’m down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.  

[CASTIEL]  
Where are you taking me?

[DEAN]  
I’m about to change your life

[CASTIEL]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[SAM]  
Samuel Winchester. It’s a pleasure to meet you

[CASTIEL]  
Winchester?

[DEAN]  
My brother.

[SAM]  
Thank you for all your service

[CASTIEL]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[DEAN]  
I’ll leave you to it

[SAM AND ADAM/GABRIEL]  
One week later

[SAM]  
I’m writin’ a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin’ at my brother, cuz he wants to form a harem

[DEAN]  
I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him

[SAM]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later  
In the living room stressin’  
My brother’s stone-faced  
While you’re asking for his blessin’  
I’m dying inside, as  
You wine and dine and I’m tryin’ not to cry ‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do  
My brother makes his way across the room to you  
I panic for a second, thinking  
“you're through”  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
“Be true”  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m  
Helpless!  
Hoo!  
That boy is mine  
That boy is mine!  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in em  

[CASTIEL]  
Sammy I don't have a dollar to my name  
An angel blade, a troop to command, a dollop of grace  
All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of angel friends and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Adam confides in me, and Dean tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We’ll get a little place in Lebanon and we’ll figure it out  
I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a fledge  
My father left, my brother did too, I grew up too soon  
But I’ll never forget my father's face, that was real  
And long as I’m alive, Sam, swear to God  
You’ll never feel so…

[ADAM/GABRIEL]  
Helpless!

[SAM]  
I do I do I do I do!

[CASTIEL]  
Sam...

[ADAM/GABRIEL]  
Helpless!

[SAM]  
I do I do I do I do!

[CASTIEL]  
I’ve never felt so—

[ADAM/GABRIEL]  
Down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in ‘em

[SAM]  
Hey, yeah, yeah!

[CASTIEL]  
My life is gon’ be fine because Sam is in it. 

[SAM]  
I’m down for the count  
I’m—  
I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit  
I’m  
…drownin’ in ‘em

[ADAM/GABRIEL]  
Down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in ‘em

*Wedding march plays while Gabriel aggressively throws flower petals*

[ADAM/GABRIEL]  
In Kansas, you can be a new man…  
In Kansas, you can be a new man…  
In Kansas, you can be a new man…

[SAM]  
Helpless!


	4. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Satisfied! Again, original lyrics are from Hamilton.   
> Hope you beans enjoy! ✌

CHARLIE]  
Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!  
Now everyone give it up for your best man!   
Dean Winchester!

[DEAN (ALL MEN) {ALL WOMEN}:]  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}

And his groom  
{And his groom!}  
(And his groom!)  
{And his groom!}

From your brother!  
(Dean!)  
(Dean!)  
{(Dean!)}

Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}

To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}

And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}

May you always…  
{(Always)}

Be satisfied  
{(Rewind)}

Rewind, rewind  
Helpless, Winchester, Winchester  
Drownin' in 'em  
Drownin', rewind  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that-

[DEAN:]  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember those other hunters  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Castiel, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face  
I have never been the same  
Those ocean blue eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said "Hi," I forgot my damn name  
Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame

[FULL COMPANY:]  
This is not a game…

[CASTIEL:]  
You strike me as someone who has never been satisfied

[DEAN:]  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself

[CASTIEL:]  
You're like me  
I'm never satisfied

[DEAN:]  
Is that right?

[CASTIEL:]  
I've never been satisfied

[DEAN:]  
My name is Dean Winchester

[CASTIEL:]  
And mine is Castiel

[DEAN:]  
Tell me, where you from?

[CASTIEL:]  
Unimportant  
There's a million things I haven't done but  
Just you wait, just you wait…

[DEAN:]  
So so so... so this is what it feels like to find someone like you in this life! What the hell is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?  
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance  
I know I'm a flirt, but he's gonna give it a chance  
I asked where he's from did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's clueless, he's flying by the seat of his pants  
Handsome, doesn't even know it!  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my brother's face and he is…

[SAM:]  
Helpless…

[DEAN:]  
And I know he is…

[SAM:]  
Helpless…

[DEAN:]  
And his eyes are just…

[SAM:]  
Helpless…

[DEAN:]  
And I realize

[DEAN AND COMPANY:]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

[CASTIEL:]  
Where are you taking me?

[DEAN:]  
I'm about to change your life

[CASTIEL:]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[COMPANY EXCEPT DEAN]  
Number one!

[DEAN:]  
I'm a man in a world in which  
My only job is hunting things and my father has three sons but I'm the one  
Who has to sacrifice for one  
Cause I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in the Hunting World is serious  
And Castiel is clueless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less

[SAM:]  
Samuel Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you

[CASTIEL:]  
Winchester?

[DEAN:]  
My brother

[COMPANY:]  
Number two!

[DEAN:]  
He's after me 'cause I'm a Winchester and that elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduced him to Sammy who's now by his side  
Goddamnit! Dean, he was right  
You will never be satisfied

[SAM:]  
Thank you for all your service

[CASTIEL:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[DEAN:]  
I'll leave you to it

[COMPANY:]  
Number three!

[DEAN:]  
I know my brother like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell him that I love him he'd be silently resigned  
Cas would be mine, Sam would say, "I'm fine."

[DEAN AND COMPANY:]  
He'd be lying

[DEAN:]  
But when I fantasize at night  
It's Castiel's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least my Sammy's by his side  
At least I keep his eyes in my life…

[DEAN AND (ALL MEN){ALL WOMEN}]  
To the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}

And his groom!  
{And his groom!}  
(And his groom!)  
{And his groom!}

From your brother!  
(Dean!)  
(Dean!)  
{(Dean!)}

Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}

To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}

And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}

May you always…  
{(Always)}

Be satisfied  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
(Be satisfied)

[DEAN]  
And I know  
Sam is happy by his side and I know...  
Cas will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied


	5. Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say No To This for supernatural.   
> Enjoy Beans! ✌

[GABRIEL:]  
There's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There's trouble in the air, you can sense it  
And Castiel's by himself. I'll let him tell it

[CASTIEL:]  
I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen a fallen angel  
More in need of a break  
Longing for Dean  
Missing my husband  
That's when Miss Meg Masters walked into my life, she said:

[MEG:]  
I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…

[CASTIEL:]  
She said:

[MEG:]  
My husband's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me...  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on

[CASTIEL:]  
So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said

[MEG:]  
You're too kind, sir

[CASTIEL:]  
I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away  
She lived a block away, she said:

[MEG:]  
This one's mine, sir

[CASTIEL:]  
Then I said, "Well, I should head back home,"  
Her eyes black, she laid onto her back  
Let her legs spread and said:

[MEG:]  
Stay?

[CASTIEL:]  
Hey…

[MEG]  
Hey…

[CASTIEL:]  
That's when I began to pray:  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this  
But my God, she looks so helpless  
And her body's saying, "Hell, yes."

[MEG]  
Whoa...

[CASTIEL:]  
No, show me how to

[CASTIEL/FANDOM (honestly even I'm screaming it at this point)]  
Say no to this

[CASTIEL:]  
I don't know how to

[CASTIEL/FANDOM]  
Say no to this

[CASTIEL:]  
In my mind, I'm the pizza man

[FANDOM:]  
Go! Go! Go!

[CASTIEL:]  
Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say…

[FANDOM:]  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!

[CASTIEL]  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a demon named Crowley, even better, it said:

[CROWLEY:]  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, that was my wife who you decided to

[CASTIEL:]  
Fuuuu...

[CROWLEY:]  
Moron! You made the wrong demon a cuckold  
So time to pay me- the King for the pants you unbuckled  
You can keep seein' my whore wife.  
Hey what do you have to lose? If not then I'm telling your moose.

[CASTIEL:]  
I hid the letter and I raced to her place  
Screamed, "How could you?!" in her face  
She said:

[MEG:]  
No, sir!

[CASTIEL:]  
Half dressed, apologetic  
A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:

[MEG:]  
Please don't go, sir!

[CASTIEL:]  
So was your whole story a setup?

[MEG:]  
I don't know about any letter!

[CASTIEL:]  
Stop crying  
Goddammit, get up!

[MEG:]  
I didn't know any better

[CASTIEL:]  
He's the king...

[MEG]  
Please don't leave me with him I am helpless 

[CASTIEL]  
I am helpless- How could I do this?

[MEG]  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me

[CASTIEL]  
I don't want you

[MEG]  
Whatever you want 

[CASTIEL]  
I don't want you...I don't

[MEG]  
If you pay, you can stay

[MEG (CASTIEL) {FANDOM}:]  
(Lord, show me how to say no to this)  
{Say no to this}  
Tonight

(I don't know how to say no to this) {Say no to this}  
('Cause the situation's helpless)  
Helpless

(And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes.")  
Whoa!  
(No, show me how to say no to this) {Say no to this}

How can you say no to this?   
(How can I say no to this?)   
{Say no to this}  
(There is nowhere I can go)  
{Go! Go! Go!}

(When her body's on mine I do not say...)   
{No!}  
(Yes)   
Yes 

{Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes)  
Yes   
{Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes)   
Ye-ye-yes   
{Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes)   
Yes 

{Say no to this!}  
(Say no to this...I don't say no to this)   
Don't say no to this  
(There is nowhere I can go)  
{Go! Go! Go!}

[CROWLEY:]  
So?

[CASTIEL:]  
Nobody needs to know


	6. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Congratulations for Supernatural. The original lyrics are from Hamilton. Enjoy beans! ✌

Gabriel received a letter from Castiel. 

"Odd,"

Gabriel thought. 

"Cassie doesn't normally send letters. Not to me at least."

He opened the letter and began to read. Five lines in, he was seeing red. Castiel...cheated on Sam! With a demon no less! Gabriel shoved the letter back into the envelope and rushed to Sam. He had just gotten back from his vacation at his Uncle's house so he found him fairly easily. 

"Gabriel?"

"Sam you need to see this. Call Dean. Now!"

"What is it?"

Sam knew something was deeply wrong if Gabriel was using his actual name and not a nickname. 

"A letter. From Cas. I'm sorry Sam I couldn't let it slide- I had to show you. He may be my friend, but you're his husband. I'm sorry."

With that he left. Leaving Sam to read the letter, crumble into sobs, and call Dean.   
Now, Dean was holding Sam against his chest while he sobbed. He hauled ass to Sam's place and decided on the way that he was staying to help him. Wife be damned. 

"I don't understand. How could he do this?"

Sam sobbed while clinging to Dean's shirt. Dean shushed him and murmured. 

"You've married an Icarus Sammy. He flew too close to the sun."

Sam continued to cry for another half hour. Soon, he had cried himself to sleep. Dean carried Sam to the couch and laid him down. Grabbing his jacket he left to find Castiel.   
////  
Cas perked his head up when he heard the door open. Dean walked in and he smiled. 

"Dean."

"Castiel."

He didnt return the smile. Dean dropped his jacket on the chair and sighed. 

"Congratulations."

Cas tilted his head to the side. 

"You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid. A 'take Lucifer out of the cage' kind of stupid. 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid." 

Cas became even more confused. What was he talking about?

"Dean I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"Let's review. You took a secret a couple- only two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you."

No. He didn't...Castiel felt his stomach drop. Dean glared at him while he fidgeted in his chair. 

"Dean I was stressed and I needed-"

"We begged you to take a break, you refused to!"

Dean shouted making Cas to jump. 

[DEAN]  
So scared of what your enemies will do to you. You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to. You know why Zachariah can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations!

[CASTIEL]  
Dean...

[DEAN]  
You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations!

[CASTIEL]  
It was a sacrifice that I had to make Dean!

"Sacrifice?"

Dean dropped his glare. So he wants to talk sacrifices does he?

[DEAN]  
I languished in a loveless marriage far away, I lived only to see you again. I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'  
That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away but I'm back here in Kansas and I'm here to stay, and you know what I'm here to do?

[CASTIEL]  
Dean please...

[DEAN]  
I'm not here for you. I know my brother like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind, And at the bar many years ago he said to me 'this one's mine'. So I stood by...Do you know why? I love my brother more than anything in this life. I will choose his happiness over mine everytime, And Sammy

[CASTIEL]  
Sammy...

[DEAN]  
Is the best thing in our lives and you lost sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best husband. Congratulations!  
For the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for my brother- Give him the best life! Congratulations!

With that: Dean grabbed his jacket, punched Castiel, and slammed the door on the way out. Leaving Castiel with his world crashing down.


	7. First Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Burn for Sam.   
> Enjoy Beans ✌

Castiel stood in his room. Or it became his when he came home that day. As soon as Dean left, Cas went home to find Sam gone. Everything he owned was gone, as if it didn't even exist.  
A familiar voice sang out and he saw Sam holding letters- his letters.

[SAM]  
I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine. You said you were mine, I thought you were mine. Do you know what Dean had said? When I told him what you'd done?  
He said, "You have married an Icarus  
He has flown too close to the sun"

Castiel caressed Sam's face but Sam brushed it away.

[SAM#1]  
Don't take another step in my direction. I can't be trusted around you. Don't think you can talk your way into my arms, into my arms

The same voice sang behind him. Another Sam was holding a lighter in his hand.

[SAM#2]  
I'm burning the letters you wrote me..You can stand over there if you want. I don't know who you are. I have so much to learn. I'm re-reading your letters and watching them burn

Sam lit the letters in his hand despite Cas' desperate protests.

[SAM#2]  
I'm watching them burn

This Sam shoved Cas. When he landed, there was another Sam in front of him. This Sam was wearing his wedding tux, and that image destroyed him.

[SAM#3]  
You wrote up a letter to redeem you. You told Gabriel how you brought this girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!

As Sam number three disappeared, a fourth Sam appeared with his arms crossed.

[SAM#4]  
Heaven forbid someone whisper, "He's part of some scheme" Your enemy whispers-

[ALL SAMS]  
So you have to scream! I know about whispers...

The first Sam grabbed at his throat.

[SAM#1]  
I see how you look at my brother

He was pushed again, this time to a wall.

[ALL SAMS]  
Don't!

The second Sam rolled his eyes as he sang. 

[SAM#2]  
I'm not naive

[ALL SAMS]  
I have seen others around you  
Don't!

[SAM#3]  
Think I don't see

[ALL SAMS]  
How they fall for your charms  
All your charms! 

All the Sams were surrounding him now. All of them except one crying. The fourth Sam was too angry he didn't shed any tears. 

[ALL SAMS]  
I'm erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how Samuel reacted when you broke his heart. You have thrown it all away stand back, watch it burn. Just watch it all burn!

[SAM#1]  
And when the time comes

[SAM#2]  
Explain to the others

[SAM#3]  
The pain and embarrassment

[SAM#4]  
You put your husband through

[ALL SAMS]  
When will you learn that you have a legacy? We have a legacy!   
If you thought you were mine!   
Don't!  
///  
Castiel shot up in bed cold and sweaty. The only sound in the room being his heavy breathing. Out of instinct he went to grab Sam's hand, but only grabbed air. 

That's right...

Sam left.


	8. Cabinet Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's not connected to the other ones. But its Lucifer as Jefferson and Gabriel as Hamilton. Hope you beans enjoy. ✌

[GOD:]  
Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us right now in Heaven. Are you ready for an Archangel Meeting?  
The issue on the table: Messenger Gabriel's plan to assume leadership and take control over Heaven. Yo Lucifer Morning Star, you have the floor, son.

[LUCIFER:]  
"Thy will be done in Earth, as it is in heaven."  
We fought for these ideals; we shouldn't settle for them  
These are wise words, prophets on Earth they quote 'em  
Don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause God wrote 'em

[LUCIFER/MICHAEL:]  
Oww

[LUCIFER:]  
But Gabriel forgets  
His plan would have the humans assume us unfit  
Now, place your bets as to who that benefits:  
The very seat of 'leadership' where Gabriel sits

[GABRIEL:]  
Not true!

[LUCIFER:]  
If the halo fits, wear it  
If The Earth's in torment—  
Why should heaven have to bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I'm afraid  
They're only mad 'cause we got it made in the shade  
In Heaven you know we keep our brothers sound  
We protect. You just wanna see the angels fall down.  
This "archangel's" plan is an outrageous demand  
And it's from a damn pagan who doesn't seem to understand.  
So stay with me in the promised land.  
And pray to Dad we never see Gabriel's candidacy  
Look, when He said bow down, it got real risky  
Imagine what gon' happen when you try to diss me, pussy. 

[GOD:]  
Thank you, Lucifer Morning Star

[BALTHAZAR]  
Where's my alcohol!?

[GOD]  
Messenger Gabriel, your response.

[GABRIEL:]  
Luci. That was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, I'm running the new nation  
Would you like to join me? Or return back to the cage sitting and wishing to grow a bigger ball sack?   
If I assume the debts, then Heaven gets a new line of credit, it's beneficial, Dad said it.  
How do you not get it? If we're aggressive and competitive  
The Angels get a boost. You'd rather give them a sedative?  
A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor  
Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor  
"We keep our brothers sound. We protect."  
Yeah, keep blabbing  
We know who really did the backstabbing  
And another thing, Mr. "Morning Star"  
Don't lecture me 'bout loyalty, the way that you are.  
You think I'm scared of you, Luci?  
I died five times- Try me bitch!  
Couldn't help it, Luci just had to switch.  
Lucifer knows he's always been hesitant with the present  
Reticent—there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison  
Michael, son, you're mad as a hatter, so take your medicine  
Damn, you're in worse shape than our own damn Father is in  
Sittin' there useless as two shits  
Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my blade fits

[GOD:]  
Excuse me? Michael, Lucifer, take a walk! Gabriel, take a walk! We'll reconvene after a brief recess. Gabriel!

[GABRIEL:]  
Yes?

[GOD:]  
A word..

[MICHAEL:]  
You won't have the votes

[LUCIFER/MICHAEL:]  
You won't have the votes

[LUCIFER:]  
Aha-ha-ha ha ha!

[LUCIFER/MICHAEL:]  
You're gonna need everyone's approval and you won't have the votes

[LUCIFER:]  
Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder

[MICHAEL:]  
Why he even brings the thunder…

[GOD:]  
You wanna pull yourself together?

[GABRIEL:]  
I'm sorry, he's just a rejected bird with no feathers

[GOD:]  
Young man, he is your older brother. Watch your mouth.

[GABRIEL:]  
So we let humans fall and let all this go south? 

[GOD:]  
You need the votes

[GABRIEL:]  
No, I need bold strokes  
We need this Dad!

[GOD:]  
No, you need to convince more folks

[GABRIEL:]  
Well Michael won't talk to me, that's a nonstarter

[GOD:]  
Well its not easy, young man  
And it gets harder

[GABRIEL:]  
They're being intransigent

[GOD:]  
You have to find a compromise

[GABRIEL:]  
But they don't want a plan, and they hate mine!

[GOD:]  
Convince them otherwise

[GABRIEL:]  
And what happens if I don't get my siblings approval?

[GOD:]  
I imagine they'll call for your removal

[GABRIEL:]  
Dad-

[GOD:]  
Figure it out, Gabriel.  
That's an order from your father.


	9. Stay Alive Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is connected to the other ones. Sam-Eliza Dean-Angelica Adam-Peggy Castiel-Hamilton  
> Hope you enjoy beans ✌

[ENSEMBLE:]  
Stay alive...  
Stay alive...

[DEAN:]  
Where's my brother!?

[CASTIEL:]  
Dean, come in  
I found him a half hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over

[ENSEMBLE:]  
Stay alive...

[DEAN:]  
Is he alive?

[CASTIEL  
Yes. But you have to understand. He made a deal to save you from Michael and to take your place-

[DEAN:]  
Can you heal him Cas?

[CASTIEL:]  
No. I'm doing ev'rything I can, but there's only so much grace to keep him alive.

[DEAN:]  
Adam...

[ADAM:]  
Dean. I did exactly as you said, Dean. I told him yes and I-

[DEAN]  
I know, I know. Shh

[ADAM]  
I...

[DEAN]  
I know, I know. Shh. I know you did ev'rything just right

[ADAM]  
Even before I told him yes, I knew I was helping you

[DEAN]  
I know, I know  
I know, I know 

[ADAM]  
I know I was helping you

[DEAN]  
I know save your strength and stay alive-

[SAM:]  
No!

[DEAN:]  
Sammy!

[SAM:]  
Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this? Who did this Dean tell me did you know?

[ADAM]  
Sam, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me

[SAM]  
Adam..

[ADAM]  
We sang to Hey Jude

[SAM:]  
We sang to you Hey Jude

[ADAM:]  
You would turn the radio on

[SAM:]  
You changed the station every time

[ADAM:]  
Ha, I would always change the song

[SAM:]  
Shh. I know, I know

[ADAM:]  
I would always change the song...

[SAM:]  
I know, I know. Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better

[ADAM]  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better

[SAM]  
Good. Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it 

[ADAM]  
Hey Jude don't...

[SAM]  
Better...  
Make it better...  
Make it...  
////  
Michael used Adam as a vessel for only a day. When Castiel found him, he convinced Adam to expel Michael. The remaining grace he left behind only kept Adam alive for so long.  
Cas called Dean about Adam and he rushed over to the bunker. Sam was also called, but after two ignored calls Cas found him at the bar. 

_The same bar I met you in._

Adam's funeral was simple. His brothers burned his body and for the first time in a while, Dean couldn't light the mound. Sam had to pry it from his hands and give it to Gabriel. 

After the funeral, Dean sped away back to his home. He avoided Lisa, ignored Ben, and went straight to the cupboard. 

_I've been drinking Hennessey before you came..._

Sam left. Brushing off Castiels attempts to talk to him. When he got back to the bunker and into his room, he screamed. He screamed through his pain of everything.

Falling in love with Castiel and finding out about his affair. 

_Boy you got me helpless, stand back watch it burn._

Adam's death and his sacrifice for Dean. 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better_

He threw picture frames, lamps-anything that could shatter. When his anger disintegrated and his throat was hoarse, he fell to his knees and sobbed. 

No more.

He texted Dean with shaking fingers. Barely able to get the words through. 

_I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

"Dean I'm done. I can't. I'm done hunting."

When the sobs stopped, he got up and went to bed. Feeling that same emptiness since Castiel left but even more now. Two people he loved were gone. Ripped from his heart.  
Sam twisted the silver band around his finger out of habit. The thought of burning it along with the letters crossed him more than once, and the thought of letting it drop down the drain was another. He couldn't.

_Helpless_

No more.


	10. Cabinet Battle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell helped out Heaven when they were fighting the Leviathans. Now Hell is against the Winchesters, Lucifer wants to help the demons (obviously) but Gabriel says that heaven should stay out of it.

Hell helped out Heaven when they were fighting the Leviathans. Now Hell is against the Winchesters, Lucifer wants to help the demons (obviously) but Gabriel says that heaven should stay out of it.   
////  
[GOD]  
The issue on the table: Hell is on the verge of war with the Winchesters  
And do we provide aid and our troops to the former angels or do we stay out of it?  
Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to 'congressional' approval  
The only person you have to convince is me  
Lucifer Morning Star, you have the floor, sir

[LUCIFER]  
When we were on death’s door, when we were needy  
We made a promise, We signed a treaty  
We needed angels and grace and half a chance  
Who provided those funds?

[MICHAEL]  
Hell

[LUCIFER]  
In return, they didn’t ask for much  
Only a promise that we’d lend a hand  
And stand with them if they fought against the hunters  
And revolution is messy but now is the time to stand  
Stand with the demons as they fight against Sam and Dean  
I know that Gabriel the messenger is here and he  
Would rather not have this debate  
I’ll remind you that he is not in the best of states as of late  
He knows nothing of loyalty  
Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty  
Desperate to rise above his station  
Everything he does betrays the ideals of his garrison

[LUCIFER]  
Hey, and if ya don’t know, now ya know, Mr. Man Upstairs

[GOD]  
Thank you, Lucifer Morning Star, Messenger Gabriel your response

[BALTHAZAR]  
Ah yes, here we go.

[GABRIEL]  
You must be out of your GODDAMN mind if you think- prick,  
Our father is gonna bring the garrison to the brink  
Of meddling in the middle of a power hungry mess  
A game of chess, where Hell is Prince and Kingless  
We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket  
Would you like to take it out and ask it?  
“Should we honor our treaty, King Crowley’s head?”  
“Uh… do whatever you want, I’m super dead.”

[GOD]  
Enough. Enough. Gabriel is right

[LUCIFER]  
Wait, listen to me-

[GOD]  
We’re too fragile to start another fight

[LUCIFER]  
But sir, do they not fight for freedom?

[GOD]  
Sure, when demons figure out who’s gonna lead 'em

[LUCIFER]  
The demons are leading—

[GOD]  
The demons are murdering  
There’s a difference, frankly, it’s a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality  
Gabriel

[GABRIEL]  
Yes

[GOD]  
Send someone to say we're not fighting

[LUCIFER]  
Did you forget about Sam?

[GABRIEL]  
What?

[LUCIFER]  
Have you an ounce of regret?  
You accumulate debt, you accumulate power  
Yet in their hour of need, you forget

[GABRIEL]  
Well Samuel's a smart man he’ll be fine  
And before he was your man, he was mine  
If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop  
Where do we draw the line?

[LUCIFER]  
So quick-witted

[GABRIEL]  
At least I admit it

[LUCIFER]  
At least I made quite the soldier

[GABRIEL]  
With your blade? You have to be kidding

[LUCIFER]  
Fine. Well, someone oughta remind you

[GABRIEL]  
What?

[LUCIFER]  
You’re nothing without our father behind you

[GOD]  
Gabriel!

[LUCIFER]  
Daddy’s calling!


	11. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs some Brotherly wisdom so where else to go besides Gabriel? Heaven's sassy angel?

[COMPANY:]  
Cas looking for an angel. Named Gabriel.

[CASTIEL:]  
Pardon me. Are you Gabriel, sir?

[GABRIEL]  
That depends. Who's asking?

[CASTIEL:]  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I'm Castiel, a younger brother, I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you

[GABRIEL:]  
I'm getting nervous

[CASTIEL:]  
Sir…  
I heard your name in Heaven. I was seeking an alternative course of destiny when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have killed him. It's a blur, sir. We handled the righteous man? 

[GABRIEL:]  
You killed Uriel

[CASTIEL:]  
Yes!  
I wanted to do what you did. Leave Heaven for good, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.  
So how'd you do it? How'd you hide yourself so fast?

[GABRIEL:]  
I became a trickster to run away my past.

[CASTIEL]  
You're a trickster. Of course! That was easy!  
God, I hope there's not a war!  
But I could prove that I'm worth more than anyone bargained for…

[GABRIEL]  
Can I buy you a drink?

[CASTIEL],  
That would be nice

[GABRIEL:]  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less

[CASTIEL:]  
What?

[GABRIEL:]  
Smile more

[CASTIEL:]  
Huh?

[GABRIEL:]  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

[CASTIEL:]  
You can't be serious

[GABRIEL:]  
You wanna get ahead?

[CASTIEL:]  
Yes

[GABRIEL:]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

[CHARLIE:]  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?

[CHARLIE/BALTHAZAR/KEVIN:]  
Show time!

[GABRIEL:]  
Like I said…

[CHARLIE:]  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I'm Charlie in the place to be!  
A two pints o' Butter Beer, but I'm workin' on three, uh!  
Lucifer don't want it with me!  
'Cause I will pop chick-a pop like Spock 'til I'm free!

[BALTHAZAR]  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Balthazar  
The Lancelot of the revolution bazaar  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell demons "Casse toi!" Who's the best?  
C'est moi!

[KEVIN]  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Kevin Tran, Charlie's man!  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"

[BALTHAZAR AND CHARLIE:]  
Ayyyyy

[KEVIN:]  
Lock up ya daughters for starters, of course,  
It's hard to have intercourse over four years of courses

[BALTHAZAR:]  
Wow

[CHARLIE:]  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more…

[CHARLIE/BALTHAZAR/KEVIN:]  
To the revolution!

[CHARLIE:]  
Well, if it ain't the archangel of Message- Called it!

[KEVIN:]  
Gabriel!

[CHARLIE:]  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[GABRIEL:]  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land

[KEVIN/BALTHAZAR:]  
Boooo!

[CHARLIE]  
Gabe, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?

[CASTIEL:]  
If you stand for nothing, Gabe, what'll you fall for?

[CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR:]  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?

[CHARLIE/BALTHAZAR/KEVIN:]  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?


	12. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing this :3

[CASTIEL]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I’m just like the country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot!  
I’m ‘a get a promotion to Archangel  
I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is ya got a lot of brains but no polish  
You gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, you drop knowledge!  
You're a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin’ to reach the goal. Your power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only an angel but my mind is older  
These Lawrence Kansas streets get colder, you shoulder  
Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage  
You have learned to manage, You don’t have a gun to brandish  
You walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan that spark into a flame  
But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the—

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR]  
C-A-S-T-I-E-L—an Angel, we are—meant to be…

[CASTIEL]  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, demons keep shittin’ you us endlessly  
Essentially, they kill you relentlessly  
Then Crowley turns around, does a dealing spree  
He ain’t ever gonna set your descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!

[CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR]  
(He says in parentheses)

[CASTIEL]  
Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets you free  
Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy

[CASTIEL AND CHARLIE]  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot (my shot)  
I am not throwing away  
My shot (my shot)  
Hey yo, I’m just like the country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like the country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot  
It’s time to take a shot!

[BALTHAZAR]  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest on Earth will lead to ‘onarchy?  
‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say, ‘anarchy?’  
When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my—

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR]  
Shot!

[KEVIN]  
Yo, I’m a scholar's apprentice  
And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I’m joining the rebellion cuz I know it’s my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sittin' on my ass  
I’m gonna take a—

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR]  
Shot!

[CHARLIE]  
But we’ll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first gay battalion  
Have another—

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR]  
Shot!

[GABRIEL]  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I’m with you, but the situation is fraught  
You’ve got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!

[CASTIEL]  
Gabe, check what we got  
Brother Balthazar, hard rock like Lancelot  
I think your ass looks hot  
Charlie, I like you a lot  
Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot...  
What are the odds that God would put us all in one spot  
Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I’ll make y’all proud

[CHARLIE]  
Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR/ENSEMBLE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like the country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like the country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot

[CHARLIE & CASTIEL/BALTHAZAR/KEVIN]  
Ev’rybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Hey!  
Whoa (Whoa)  
Wooh!!  
Whoa! (Whoa)  
Said let ‘em hear ya! (Yea)  
Let’s go!

[CHARLIE AND COMPANY]  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
I said shout it to the rooftops!  
Whoa!  
Said, to the rooftops!  
Whoa!  
Come on!  
Yea  
Come on, let’s go!

[CHARLIE]  
Rise up!  
When you’re living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

[CHARLIE AND COMPANY AND ENSEMBLE]  
When is humanity gonna rise up?  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
When is humanity gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
When is humanity gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
When is humanity gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
Rise up! (Rise up!)

[CASTIEL]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When’s it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I’d live to be me  
Where I come from some aren't half as lucky  
Ask anybody why they're livin’ fast and they laugh, reach for a flask  
They have to make this moment last, that’s plenty

Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it’s the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with  
Something to prove went?  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land  
And? If they win their independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for their descendants?  
Or will the blood they shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?  
I know the action in the street is excitin’  
But really, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’  
I’ve been trainin’ ‘n writin’  
We need to handle our Lucifer situation  
Are they a nation of states? What’s the state of their nation?  
I’m past patiently waitin’  
I’m passionately smashin’ every expectation  
Every action’s an act of creation!  
I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow

[CASTIEL AND COMPANY]  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like the country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/BALTHAZAR/KEVIN AND ENSEMBLE]  
We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
Not throwing away my shot  
We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
Not throwing away my shot  
We’re gonna  
We're gonna

[CASTIEL AND ENSEMBLE]  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR AND ENSEMBLE]  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)  
Take a shot! Ri— ri— ri—  
Shot!  
Shot!  
A-yo it’s  
Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)  
Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)  
And I am— (And I am)

[CASTIEL/CHARLIE/KEVIN/BALTHAZAR]  
Not throwin’ away my—

[COMPANY]  
Not throwin’ away my shot!


	13. The World Was Wide Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little bit. Not gonna lie.

[MALE COMPANY]  
One two three four

[FULL COMPANY (EXCEPT CASTIEL AND GABRIEL)]  
Five six seven eight nine—

[GABRIEL]  
There are ten things you need to know

[COMPANY]  
Number one!

[GABRIEL]  
We rowed across the Hudson at dawn  
My friend, Loki God of Mischief signed on as my—

[GABRIEL AND COMPANY]  
Number two!

[GABRIEL]  
Castiel arrived with his crew:  
Our brother Balthazar and a doctor that he knew

[COMPANY]  
Number three!

[GABRIEL]  
I watched Castiel examine the terrain  
I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain  
This man was poisoned by Heaven's power pursuits.

[COMPANY]  
Most disputes die and no one shoots!  
Number four!

[GABRIEL]  
Castiel drew first position  
Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission  
This is a soldier with a marksman’s ability  
The doctor turned around so he could have deniability

[COMPANY]  
Five!

[GABRIEL]  
Now I didn’t know this at the time  
But we were—

[GABRIEL AND ADAM AND CASTIEL]  
Near the same spot (Near the same spot)  
Adam died, is that (Adam died, is that)  
Why—(Why—)

[COMPANY]  
Six!

[GABRIEL]  
He examined his blade at all angles?  
I watched as he methodically fiddled with the handle

[COMPANY]  
Seven!

[GABRIEL]  
Confession time? Here’s what I got:  
My fellow brothers’ll tell you I’m a terrible shot

[COMPANY]  
Number eight!

[GABRIEL/CASTIEL/ENSEMBLE MEN]  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight

[GABRIEL]  
They won’t teach you this in your classes  
But look it up, Castiel was wearing Jim's glasses  
Why? If not to take deadly aim?  
It’s him or me, the world will never be the same  
I had only one thought before the slaughter:  
I won't break Sam's heart like Castiel did before!

[COMPANY]  
Number nine!

[GABRIEL]  
Look him in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count:

[COMPANY]  
One two three four five six seven eight nine  
Number ten paces! Fight!—

[CASTIEL]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me?  
I see it coming, do I run or find my blade or let it be?  
There is no beat, no melody  
Gabe, my first friend, my enemy  
Maybe the last face I ever see  
If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me?  
What if this battle is my legacy?

Legacy. What is a legacy?  
It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see  
I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me  
And Heaven, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me  
You let me make a difference  
A place where even fallen angels  
Can leave their fingerprints and rise up  
I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up  
Wise up. Eyes up  
I catch a glimpse of the other side  
Charlie leads a soldiers’ chorus on the other side  
Adam is on the other side  
He’s with my brother on the other side  
My Father is watching from the other side

Teach me how to say goodbye!

Rise up, rise up, rise up-

And Sam!

My love, take your time  
I’ll see you on the other side

_Raise a glass to freedom..._

__

[GABRIEL AND COMPANY]  
He throws his blade off to the side-

[GABRIEL]  
Wait!

[GABRIEL]  
I stab him right between his ribs  
I catch him as he falls, but I am ushered away  
They row him back across the Hudson  
I get a drink

[COMPANY]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah

[GABRIEL]  
I hear wailing in my head

[COMPANY]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah

[GABRIEL]  
Loki tells me, “You’d better hide.”

[COMPANY]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah

[GABRIEL]  
They say

[GABRIEL AND DEAN]  
That Dean and Sammy—

[GABRIEL]  
Were both at his side when he died  
Death doesn’t discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
History obliterates  
In every picture it paints  
It paints me and all my mistakes  
When Cas threw his blade to the side  
He may have been the first one to die  
But I’m the one who paid for it

I survived, but I paid for it

Now I’m the villain in your history  
I was too dumb and blind to see...  
I should’ve known  
I should’ve known  
The world was wide enough for both Castiel and me

_The world was wide enough for both Castiel and me._


	14. Part Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean went to Hell, Sam couldn't take it and left his sister Y/N alone with Bobby. Tired of her brothers leaving her and everyone treating her delicate, she enlists in the Marines. Bold are Y/N's journal entries and Italics are letters. Maybe if this one's good I'll write a Part 2. We'll see.  
> (A/N: Thank you to those who have served and those who may still be serving. Thank you for laying your lives down for our country.)

"Sammy wait, you can't leave what if Dean comes back-"

"DAMN IT Y/N! DEAN IS NEVER COMING BACK!"

My hand that was twisted around his jacket suddenly went limp. I felt more tears coming down as he tore my hand away and threw his duffel in the trunk of Dean's car. _Dean's_ car. 

"Grow up."  
\-----------------------------------  
**May 17th**  
Two weeks have passed since Sammy left. Two weeks since Dean left. Since then, my life just fell into a routine. Wake up, get coffee, research ways to get Dean out, look for Sam, sleep. Bobby's tried to get me away and go outside, but for some reason, I can't. I'm afraid if I leave, Sam or Dean might come back and I won't be there. I need Bobby around anyway, I miss the snarky remarks I would get from Dean. Today I purposely left my gun out in the open, just to hear someone yelling, "Y/N get your dumbass over here and pout your gun away!" Dean's tapes still play in my head once in a while. Sam's shirt lost its scent yesterday, but his sleeves still go past my hands. Why did they leave?

**May 21st**  
It's official. Bobby Singer has officially gone insane. Today he came home with a Marine Corps flyer. He told me I could still be someone, be something. I threw the flyer in his face and told him to fuck off. I'm a Winchester damn it, I have always been someone and something. A hunter. He did accomplish one thing, I went outside. Only because I couldn't stand being in the same house with him. I didn't even go anywhere, I just walked around the stupid junkyard for three hours. When I came back he had this smug look on his face. I just went back upstairs. five minutes later he slid the flyer underneath the door. And as much as I hate to say it, I looked through it. It's definitely something to think about. 

**May 28th**  
Talked to a recruiter today. If I do join, I would go to Parris Island on the 8th of June and do 13 weeks of boot camp. I looked over the requirements and I could definitely do most of the physical work. I graduated high school, and I could probably do more there than just waiting around in my room here. Damn, Bobby's right. I could be more. More than a hunter. 

**June 7th**  
I'm going in tomorrow. I'm taking Bobby's last name as a precaution (and because Bobby said so) and I'm leaving tomorrow. I left voicemails for Sam and told him what I was doing but nothing. Guess he really does have other things to do. Well so do I.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_June 18th_  
_Dear Bobby,_  
_I was dead wrong about not wanting to come here. I'm keeping up with most of the instructions the Drill Sergeants give me. It's a challenge, something I haven't had in a while. I miss coffee mostly, and you. It's a weird feeling hearing Singer instead of Winchester, once I forgot it was my name they were calling and I had to run back and forth while carrying one of the other girls on my back. I probably died that day, but that sergeant kept us going. The first three weeks are for physical training and combat. It's different, usually I would have Sam or Dean to pin down but instead, it's another girl who pins me down like it's nothing. I got your first letter. Honestly bobby if you miss the noise then just get a dog. I've heard they're pretty loud. Have you heard anything from Sam yet? If he calls back please give him the mailing address. I would love to hear from him. Don't quote me on this, but I feel like Dean's here. Not physically but spiritually you know? Sometimes when I want to give up during training or I'm slowing down, I swear I hear him yelling, "Come on Y/N! You got this!" I know it sounds weird, but I swear I can feel him, Bobby. Anyway, can't wait to come home. Love ya._  
_Y/N_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sammy and Y/n didn't pick up. Where are they?"

__

__

"They're alive. Far as I know." 

__

"Good. Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" 

__

__"I haven't talked to Sam for months, and Y/N's doing her own thing."_ _

__

__"What does that mean? You were supposed to be looking after them! Especially Y/N!"_ _

__

__"I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For them or me. We had to bury you. I wanted the usual drill, salt and burn. But Sam and Y/N wouldn't have it."_ _

__

__"Glad they won that one."_ _

__

__"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said. Then he left."_ _

__

__"What about Y/N? She go after him?"_ _

__

__"No, she stayed here. The poor girl was worried sick about him. She was too afraid to leave the house, afraid that one of you would come back and wouldn't find her."_ _

__

__"So then where is she?"_ _

__

__Bobby turned around and grabbed a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Dean and he started reading, it was a letter from Y/N._ _

__

___September 8th_  
_Dear Bobby,_  
_They have me in Camp Geiger in North Carolina for training. So far so good. Haven't fucked up yet. I won't be able to send letters for a while, but I can still receive them. Wouldn't you know it, even when I'm away trouble still follows. I think there's a spirit in the bunkers they have me in. There have been reports of flashing lights, drops in temperature, and someone smelled sulfur once. Guess hunting follows you everywhere. I'll check it out when I have time, but there's no deaths so it's not excactly the top priority on my list. Anything from Sam? I doubt it but it doesn't hurt to ask. I miss them Bobby. But you and I both know missing them doesn't do anything to bring them back. Especially Dean. Anyway, I can't wait for your next letter. Write fast!_  
_Y/N_

_____ _

______"She's in the army?'_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Marines. She couldn't take the whole reminiscing part of your death or Sam's leave, so she went there. She graduated boot camp on the 5th."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"And you just let her go?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"You were gone for four months Dean. Like I said, they sure as hell haven't been easy."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Dean huffed and gave the letter back to Bobby. He sat down with his head in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"She's alive? And safe?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"She's a damn Marine. Of course she's safe."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"But still nothing on Sammy?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Nothing. She's left dozens of voicemails for him and I've tried contacting him after she left."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________"Damn it Sammy."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Training was different than boot camp. In a way, it felt like home. Someone teaching you how each plan of action works and what way to go about things. I haven't been able to send anything to Bobby, and I couldn't do anything about the spirit wandering the bunkers. The biggest change of all, I started praying. Praying for Sam to come back and for Dean to get into Heaven somehow. It's useless to ask but what can it hurt to try, right?  
I had a dream last night that kinda spooked me. I was sitting with a man in a tan trenchcoat in a park, and he told me that I was needed here. "Home could wait," he said, "right now your skills are most helpful here. Don't worry about Dean, I'll keep him safe." Maybe it was a demon, maybe it was an angel. But when I was in the dream, I felt safe. I believed the man, but he had a really weird name. It was Castiel, or something like that. 

__


End file.
